


Let's Kill Theo

by cinder1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is still pack, Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, No Beta, Rocket Launchers, episode s5x09, even if he's been in South America, friends come when called, pistol whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it for episode 5x09. Because Stiles needs to save Scott and he totally needs back-up. Back-up arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Theo

_“Derek? Derek, it’s Stiles,” whispered the broken voice through the phone. “Derek?”_

“Stiles?” 

_“Please, I can’t even. I can’t.”_

“I’m on my way.” Hanging up, Derek tossed his phone on the bed, then pulled his duffel bag out of the closet and began tossing clothes and things into it. 

“What’s going on?” Cora asked from the doorway. There weren’t many secrets in a house full of werewolves, but it seemed especially fast. She must have been outside his door when Stiles called. 

“Beacon Hills. Stiles called.” 

“Need me to come with you?” 

“No.” 

“Laconic as usual,” she teased. 

“It is my middle name.” Finished packing, he shouldered his duffel bag and kissed Cora’s cheek as he strode out the door. 

“Call me if you need backup!” 

The flight to San Francisco, and subsequent drive to Beacon Hills, took forever. Every moment was a moment Stiles and the others were in grave danger. Not that they wouldn’t still be in danger when he arrived, but he’d at least feel more in control of the situation. 

During a layover in Caracas, Derek took the time to dial a dusty phone number. “Chris?” 

“What do you want?” 

“Know what’s going on in Beacon Hills?” 

“Probably nothing good.” And he hung up. 

Sighing, Derek texted to him, _Stiles called. Scared._

_Be there in 24 hours.._

Good. While he loved Cora, Chris made better backup. He texted Deaton next, but got no reply. 

“What _have_ you gotten yourselves into now?” 

By the time he got into San Francisco, got his Camero out of storage, and departed for Beacon Hills, it had already been almost 24 hours. He hoped the town was still standing, that he wouldn’t arrive to find a crater. 

He texted Stiles as soon as he passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. _Where you?_

_Home_

Really? Everything was going to shit and Stiles was at home? _Where Scott?_

_Dont give fuck_

Not good. 

Stile’s next text came through. _Window open_

Of course it would be. He felt very nostalgic climbing the tree next to Stiles’ window and creeping inside. Stiles didn’t move from the bed, where he was laid out on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

“All you need is country music.” 

“Really?” He sat up on his elbows, which is probably the only thing that kept those beautiful long-fingered hands from flailing. “That’s what you’re leading with?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with country.” 

“Except that it’s country.” 

“Play it backwards. You get your house, wife, dog, and truck back.” 

They stared at one another for a moment. Stiles’ lips twitched first. Derek would swear to it. Then he couldn’t contain himself, stumbling out of bed, laughing, he darted forward and flung his arms around Derek. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” 

“What have I told you about hugging?” But even as he said it, Derek’s arms came up to enfold Stiles within. 

“That you’ll tear out my throat with your teeth,” Stiles mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Damn straight.” 

Stiles finally pulled away and tried not to look too obvious as he rubbed his fist across his eyes. “So, uh, yeah. Like I’m not really afraid because shit is going to hell as it is. You know, the usual.” 

Derek sat in Stiles’ desk chair with considerably more grace than Stiles, who plopped on the bed again. “What kind of hell this time?” 

“I know, right? The fact that you have to say ‘this time’? Fuck, this is my life!” 

“Stiles!” 

“Right, right.” He launched into the whole sordid tale of the Dread Doctors, Theo the shithead, and chimeras getting killed, including Donovan. With each new thing, Derek’s eyebrows rose just a little more until they were threatening to recede into his hairline -- or at least it felt like it. “So, that’s it then,” Stiles finally finished. “Fuck all, right?” 

“When did Beacon Hills jump the shark?” Derek asked, incredulously. 

“Oh, sometime between the Nemeton and evil fox spirit.” 

“Fair enough.” He glanced around. “Where’s Lydia?” 

“Out with Parish. Did I mention that the Nemeton is some kind of cadaver eating tree and it’s controlling Parish to feed it?” 

“Like Audrey?” 

Stiles laughed. “Damn! Yes! Knew I loved you! Damn!” He finally righted himself, still chortling. “Damn. OK, so you’re here. I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Tilting his head to the side in a way that he knew would earn him a dog joke, he couldn’t help asking, “Why can’t you believe it?” 

“I swiped this number from Scott. I didn’t think you’d ever come for **me**.”

“You’re pack, Stiles.” 

He beamed back. “So, how we gonna fix this?” 

“You tell me. I’m the hired muscle.” 

“And such nice muscle it is,” Stiles muttered low enough so a human couldn’t hear. Of course Derek wasn’t human, but he tried not to let it show when he heard. “Kay, take a look at this.” He led Derek over to the board. “I don’t know what to make of it yet. I don’t know what they want, the Dread Doctors, I mean.” 

Derek looked over the board, carefully evaluating each part in a way he might not have before. In the last year he’d had a lot of time to consider all his actions in Beacon Hills. It had done him a lot of good. Finally he backed up so he could see the full picture and said, “I would start by killing Theo.” 

“I know, right? I hate that guy.” 

“No, really, we should kill Theo.” 

Stiles frowned, staring off into the corner. “Scott would hate me forever.” 

“You’d hate yourself forever if something happened to one of your pack and you could have stopped it.” 

“I’m not even sure I’m pack anymore. I’m fairly certain Scott kicked me out.” 

“Does that matter to you?” 

“No, I guess you’re right, it doesn’t. Let’s go kill Theo.” Grabbing something off his bedside table, Stiles brandished it. “I got a wrench!” 

Scott wasn’t answering his phone, nor Liam, so at Stiles’ suggestion, they went to the hospital. “Melissa might know,” he said. “Besides, it’s like everything goes down in the hospital in this town.” Derek snorted in agreement. Beacon Hills, seriously.

In the car he twitched almost more than Derek remembered, fiddling with the radio until he slapped those long, slender fingers away, then playing with the folds of his jeans and jiggling his leg up and down. Finally he said:

“I like that you got the Camaro back.” 

“It was just in storage.” 

“I knew you bought that mom car for your pack,” Stiles teased. 

“Of course I did.” 

Stiles shut up at that. It seemed like he didn’t know what to say. Did he think Derek didn’t care about his pack? It was hard to tell, but obviously something about that new knowledge had caused contemplation. 

Melissa was conveniently behind the counter when they got to the hospital. “Stiles!” Rounding the counter, she pulled him into a tight hug. “Things are crazy. Derek?”

“Here to help.” 

“Good. I’ve got chaos here, but Scott is at the house with the others. He needs you. Knock some sense into him, please.” 

“Can do. Thanks!” After another hug, they were jogging back out to the car. “Why his house?” Stiles asked as they climbed in. 

“What?” 

“Well, the only safe place I can think of is Eichen House. Why are they at Scott’s house instead? Lydia should be there and she’s smart.” 

“Maybe Lydia’s not there.” 

“Fuck all!” 

Derek nodded in agreement and drove as fast as he dared. 

They walked into chaos, just in time to hear Theo say, “You have a powerful pack, Scott, and I’m going to take it.” 

“You don’t have to do this. I’ve welcomed you into this pack.” 

“I’ve dreamed about being a part of this pack. You know that. As the alpha.” 

“Yeah, not gonna happen!” Launching himself, Stiles crashed hard into Theo’s back. The wolf roared, throwing him off into a wall, but that only spun him around enough for Derek’s fist to meet his face. Growling, the two clashed, tearing at each other with their claws. 

“Derek? Stop, stop this! Don’t kill each other!” Scott wheezed, clutching his chest, his asthma weakening him. “We can’t kill each other. Don’t you see, we’re on the same side!” 

“I don’t think we are, Scott.” Circling around, Stiles swung his wrench, crashing it into the back of Theo’s head with enough force to stun him. Suddenly, Liam slammed into Theo’s side, knocking him over long enough for Derek to punch him out. 

“And with the killing him,” Stiles announced, lifting the wrench high. Derek always admired Stiles’ practicality. As a puny human, taking out the guy while he was down made the most sense. 

“Wait.” Chris stood in the doorway, gun drawn, with Isaac just behind him. 

“Why?” 

“Because we don’t know what he knows yet.” 

“Mr. Argent?” Scott wheezed, heaving himself to his feet. 

“I got a call. Said I was needed.” 

“We’re glad for the backup,” Derek said, calmly, like he wasn’t holding a werewolf down so Stiles could smash his head in. 

“We got some chains?” Isaac asked. He crossed the floor to Scott, helping him stand. “You OK?” 

“Asthma came back.” 

“Inhaler.” Liam scrambled for it, putting it into - well, he obviously meant to put it into Scott’s hands. He didn’t know who this strange wolf touching his alpha was, but Isaac grabbed it first and lifted it to Scott’s mouth. 

“Breath in.” And administered a dose. 

Scott’s breathing calmed. He nodded and pulled away, standing on his own. “How did you know to come? Why are you here?” 

Derek shrugged. “Stiles called.” Didn’t Scott know they would come when called? After all, when he was in trouble, Scott came for him. 

“Think we should get those chains out now?” Isaac asked. “I mean, before he wakes up and tries to kill you again.” 

“Chains! Got it!” Liam took the top off the ottoman by the recliner and pulled out a long, sturdy chain. “Where do we put him?” 

“In the ground,” Stiles muttered, but every werewolf in the room could hear him. Derek and Isaac smiled. Scott frowned. 

“Get a chair,” Chris decided. “He’ll wake up soon.” 

Liam went to get the chair like a good puppy. Returning with it, he and Derek got Theo’s limp form into it and chained him tightly. “OK, that’s good. Who are you guys?” 

“We’re pack,” Derek told him, giving the pup a friendly head rub. “We’ve just been away for awhile.” Chris raised his brow at that, but didn’t dispute it. 

“Do I want to know what we’re hip deep in this time?” Isaac asked. 

“No, no, you really don’t.” Stiles stepped into Theo’s personal space, but Derek immediately pulled him back by his shirt. 

“Not too close. He’s tied up, not helpless.” 

“Do we get to torture him?” Stiles failed to hide his glee at the thought. 

“Haven’t you killed enough people?” Scott asked. 

“You shut your mouth. I just saved your ass and you should be fuckin’ grateful.”

“When did Stiles kill someone?” Chris asked, ever so mildly. 

“One of the chimeras, which we haven’t told you about yet, have we? He was chasing me and I was in the library and he bit me and so I was climbing this scaffolding thing to get away. I pulled a pin and he was impaled on a falling metal pole. Totally improbable, but true.” 

Scott gasped. “That’s not what Theo said.” 

“Of course not. Theo is a lying liar who lies.” Stiles glanced around. “What did he say I did?” 

“Beat him to death with the wrench. Because he threatened your dad.”

“He would have deserved it,” Stiles griped. Disappearing into the kitchen, he came back with a glass of water. “To catch everyone up, I called Derek. He came back from South America to help. I have no idea how Chris and sassy boy knew to come.” 

“I called them,” Derek said. 

“We all good?” Stiles asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before tossing the water in Theo’s face. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

He struggled, wolfing out and growling. “What do you think you’re doing, Stiles? What do you think you’re going to do?” 

“I think I’m going to tell you what’s going on and you’re going to confirm it, because you’re the enemy. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re working with them, the Dread Doctors.” 

“Seriously? Dread Doctors? What kind of dorks would name themselves that?” Isaac asked. 

Derek remembered exactly how much he loved Isaac as he tried not to laugh. Thankfully years of practice at brooding allowed him to maintain the scowl on his face. 

“We’ll get to that,” Stiles agreed. “We will mock them hard. But right now, I want to know where they are and I think you know, don’t you, Theo?” 

“Stiles, you know I can’t tell you that.” Theo relaxed his features back into his human visage. “Why don’t you just -” 

Stepping in front of Stiles, Chris pistol whipped Theo across the face. “Talk.” 

Theo’s face healed right in front of him. “Was that supposed to hurt?” 

“You’re right.” Aiming his gun, Chris shot Theo’s arm. 

“Fuck! Hey!” 

“That bullet was full of wolfsbane, right?” Stiles asked casually. No one needed to reply as black visibly crawled through Theo’s veins. “Do we have an antidote for that?” 

“Maybe,” Chris replied. 

“So, talk, Dread Doctors, and then we’ll find an antidote. Maybe.” 

Scott finally stepped forward, squaring his shoulders. “You need to tell us where they are.” 

“And if you find them, what’re you going to do?” 

“I’m not sure yet,” Scott admitted. 

“I am. We’re going to kill them.” Stiles looked at Scott. “They’re monsters and we’re going to kill them. We’re going to put a stop to this.” 

Scott stared back for a moment before saying, “Yeah, we’re going to kill them. Somehow. Not sure yet.” He looked back at Theo, his eyes flaring red. “Talk.” 

Theo was already starting to sweat, shake, and shiver. “Fine. They’re under the water plant. You were right about that. Their lab is behind the ouroboros symbol. Antidote now?” 

Chris lifted a brow. “Must have forgotten it in France.” 

“Yes! Yes!” Stiles jumped on Scott and hugged him. “How long will it take him to die? Because I know we’re in a hurry, but I so want to watch this.” 

“Hours,” Chris admitted. “Scott?” 

“You really don’t have an antidote?” 

“If we leave him alive, he’ll come after us,” Chris said. LIfting his gun again, he paused for a second to see if Scott was going to stop him before shooting Theo between the eyes. 

“I’m feeling kind of anticlimactic,” Stiles admitted. “But, I have to point out, before we leave, how exactly are we going to kill these guys? They’re like unkillable.” 

“Everyone is susceptible to something,” Scott said. “We could ... yeah, I got nothing. Can we go in the other room. I can’t keep staring at him.” 

“Oh!” Stiles turned to look at Chris. “Remember that Buffy episode? Yeah, rocket launcher. Chris, do you have a rocket launcher by chance?”

“Of course.” 

“You just carry around a rocket launcher?” Liam asked, incredulously. 

“Pays to be prepared.”


End file.
